


Feralerikar Inktober

by Jellyjelloo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyjelloo/pseuds/Jellyjelloo
Summary: My first for Feralerikar's Inktober, you can find the prompts at @feralerikar on Instagram! I'll add more characters and ships as I make these
Kudos: 1





	Feralerikar Inktober

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna make a sequel of this for pale paring 👀👀

Eridan had woken up in the middle of a night to another nightmare, he had always had nightmares but lately he had been having a lot more. It went from 3 or 4 times a week to nightly. He didn't know why he had been having them so frequently. He just wanted it to stop. A cold sweat covered his body as he sat up quickly, adrenaline pumping through his veins from the nightmare. He looked around and layed back down, knowing that he was safe

Eridan was still scared however. He curled up in his blanket, trembling a little. He had always been very emotional, ever since he was a grub. He would usually try to hide that he was scared if he was around people. He never liked showing his emotions to anyone else. Mostly because he wasn't use to it. It always felt weird having someone there with him, comforting him. He liked it, but it felt weird. 

But there wasn't anyone there, just Eridan, curled up in a blanket, trying to calm himself down. He grabbed one of his pillows and wrapped his arms around it, resting his head on the pillow as well. He usually wouldn't be able to fall asleep after he had a nightmare, even if he was tired.

About an hour later he had started to calm down. He sat up and put on his glasses, looking over at the clock, it was 6 am at this point. Eridan yawned, laying back down. He at least wanted to try and sleep. He closed his eyes, actually falling asleep this time


End file.
